


High Warlock of Alicante

by HarkaSun



Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Alicante Magnus Bane, Inquisitor Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, malec husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: Magnus struggles with the return to the hectic life of a High Warlock and the new setting of Alicante. Alec comes to his rescue.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696138
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	High Warlock of Alicante

**Author's Note:**

> For the '5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge' by @izzymalec and @permetstu on Tumblr.
> 
> Week 1: Favourite Character - Magnus Bane

The phone on the table buzzes for the hundredth time and Magnus is seconds away from throwing it out the window.

His instatement to High Warlock of Alicante had been a miracle. Even as early as last year, it would have been an impossible position for anyone to hold. Alec, stubborn as always, had worked tirelessly to make his way up the ranks of The Clave, and, when he had been offered his first position working out of Alicante, he had outright refused unless Magnus could come and live with him the in city.

Despite Magnus’s insistence that Alec shouldn’t refuse them on account of him, his husband had been immovable. When The Clave had finally accepted and yielded to Alec’s stubborn quest, it had been a dream come true.

For Alec at least.

Magnus was receptive at first, settling into his new position comfortably, picking and choosing his friends and his acquaintances. He had been by Alec’s side, standing proudly through every achievement his husband earned. Magnus had been given very little attention to start with. Now, however, everyone wants a piece of him.

It must be a good sign, Magnus knows that. More and more Clave members have been calling him to remove or amend their wards to allow downworlders into their homes. It means that the institutionalised racism of The Clave is receding with a new era of peace and acceptance. Magnus had fought through wars, rebellions, fought for his rights and his life, and he had never been so exhausted than he was at this moment.

Magnus grabs his phone from the table, tapping it unthinkingly. “Yes?” he almost snaps.

“ _Magnus, hey_ ,” Alec’s voice sounds clear as crystal through the speaker and Magnus pulls his phone back in shock to see _Alexander_ and Alec’s photo icon on his screen: a selfie Magnus had taken of the two of them together. “ _Are you okay? You sound—_ ”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see it was you,” says Magnus, mentally kicking himself. “It’s just… It’s been a long day, I’m sorry. How are you?”

“ _I’m fine,_ ” Alec says slowly and Magnus closes his eyes in regret. He can hear the anxiety in his husband’s voice. “ _I was just calling to say that I might be back late, but if you need me home, then I can leave early. I can always bring the paperwork back with me and finish them at home._ ”

Magnus shakes his head, despite it being a phone call and Alec not being able to see him. “No, sweetheart. It’s fine. I’m fine… Don’t work too hard, okay?”

“ _Yeah… same to you_ ,” says Alec. “ _I’ll see you tonight. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

Tossing his phone down onto the table, Magnus runs a hand into his hair, chiding himself for making Alec worry like that. Magnus hates letting Alec see that side of him, any hint of anger or stress. He knows how hard Alec has worked to make it to the rank of Inquisitor, especially considering the aggravating factors that would turn many Clave officials away from offering him promotion; his sexuality as well as his stubbornly proud ties to the downworld.

Instead of changing for the world, Alec had forced the world to change for them.

His phone is ringing again and Magnus swallows a sigh. The whole of Alicante must know his number by now.

“Hello, this is Magnus Bane,” he says as courteously as he can when the mobile is to his ear. He is met with the voice of a polite enough woman seeking help with her wards. “Of course. Can I have your name and address, please?”

Magnus scrawls her details down in his book, forcing a smile even though he knows she can’t see it.

“Thank you. I’ll be right over.”

* * *

When Magnus steps through a portal into the hallway outside his and Alec’s apartment, his limbs feel like overcooked pasta, his head throbbing and his hands trembling slightly from the extended use of his power.

He stifles a sigh as he puts a hand to the doorknob, forcing his expression to lighten and his posture to straighten, not wishing to bring Alec any anxiety over his wellbeing. Alec is living his dream and Magnus is a High Warlock once again, just as he wanted. Everything should be perfect. Magnus isn’t about to throw a wrench into that.

The doorknob yields under his touch and he realises Alec has gotten home before him again. It’s becoming something of a regular occurrence, and an impressive feat, as Alec has a tendency to work until his pen runs dry of ink.

Magnus calls out a greeting as he enters, his eyes downcast, turning back to close the door. The light hits the rings across his fingers strangely and he frowns, turns to face the room. In an instant, his breath is caught in his throat. He forgets about his headache, about his hectic schedule, about everything but the sight before him.

The apartment is filled with candles.

A soft piano melody is playing from the speakers.

Alec is stood before him, dressed down in grey sweatpants and a black vest.

“Oh,” Magnus can’t help but gasp a little, lifting his gaze to Alec’s when his husband came closer. “Alec, what’s…?”

“You sounded stressed on the phone,” says Alec, his voice so impossibly soft, and Magnus’s heart is so full. His husband takes his hands gently. “I know you’ve been averaging ten clients a day. It’s too much, sweetheart. Your magic is not without its limits. You need to look after yourself.”

Magnus shakes his head. “I’m fine, my love.”

Alec makes a face. “You’re not though…” He gently pulls on Magnus’s hand, leads him to the table and picks up a book. “I got you a planner. There’s limited space, room for three clients in a day, five maximum if you squeeze your writing small, but no more.” He shows Magnus the pages, flicking through a moment before setting the planner down on the table. “I talked to Consul Penhallow and she’s agreed to give me some time off.”

Magnus blinks, swallows hard. “Alec, you… you didn’t do that for me, did you?”

“For _us_ ,” Alec corrects. “You can have a few weeks off from work too. We’ll go somewhere. Somewhere with a beach and some sun. Hawaii, or Indonesia, maybe.”

“Alec—”

“And I’ve run you a bath,” continues Alec, waving a hand to cut over him. “It’s piping hot, just how you like it, tons of bubbles, rose petals; the works. You can bathe alone, or I’ll come and help, wash your hair. I’ve got some steaks in for dinner. I’ll cook.”

Magnus narrows his eyes, pained almost by how deeply Alec cares. “Darling, as much as I appreciate… all of this, you didn’t have to go to such lengths. Just because of one phone call…”

“Magnus,” says Alec firmly, lifting his hands to Magnus’s cheeks and holding him gently. “You are everything to me. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy, and, right now, you need a break. _We_ need a break.” He runs one hand over the side of Magnus’s head, the other dropping to his shoulder. His eyes are soft and ingenuous as he gazes down at his husband. “I love you.”

Eyes narrowing in gratitude, Magnus reaches to claps the wrist of the hand that Alec has on his shoulder. “I love you too, Alexander, so, so much.”

Alec smiles and it lights up the room brighter than the candles ever could. He ducks slightly to leave a lingering kiss on Magnus’s lips, chaste but soft and slow, and Magnus knows that he means it. The warlock clutches his husband’s waist. He breathes out slowly when the kiss breaks and Alec leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Are you going to have your bath before it gets cold?”

A soft smirk curls up the corner of Magnus’s mouth. “Are you going to join me?”

Alec huffs in amusement, takes a gently hand through Magnus’s hair. “If you want,” he murmurs and clasps Magnus’s hand in his own. “Shall we?”

The adoration for this man has filled Magnus’s heart to bursting. It almost hurts to love so fiercely. It’s his favourite feeling in the world. He squeezes tight on Alec’s hand, lifts it to his lips to brush a feather-light kiss across his knuckles.

“Lead the way, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post of this fic: https://harkasun.tumblr.com/post/614951031257890816/high-warlock-of-alicante


End file.
